


Blood and Lightning

by Caelore, shadow_faye



Series: Bound by Blood [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ivan Dreyar's A+ parenting, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelore/pseuds/Caelore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_faye/pseuds/shadow_faye
Summary: Whenever Laxus thought back to his memories of his mother, he tried to think of her soft smile, the it would light up her entire face. He tried to remember the sound of her laugh, and how it would fill the rooms of their home. He found himself trying to remember the smell of her favorite perfume and how soft her hand would feel in his. He would try to think of the way she held him whenever he fell sick. There are times, however, when his mind would force him to darker memories. He found himself remembering the feel of the cold rain hitting him as he stood under a flimsy tent in the graveyard at Kardia Cathedral. The way his jaw ached from where he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound. Laxus stood quietly, back straight, his hands fisted at his side. He could feel his fingernails digging into his palms, he was sure if he opened his hands, he would see blood. However, he didn't make a sound, he certainly didn't move, and his face remained impassive. His father had reminded him too many times that boys do not cry. No matter how upset he was, he wasn't allowed to let the tears fall.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Crawling By Linkin Park ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gd9OhYroLN0) This song is perfect for how Laxus feels during this chapter.

X772

Whenever Laxus thought back to his memories of his mother, he tried to think of her soft smile, the it would light up her entire face. He tried to remember the sound of her laugh, and how it would fill the rooms of their home. He found himself trying to remember the smell of her favorite perfume and how soft her hand would feel in his. He would try to think of the way she held him whenever he fell sick. There are times, however, when his mind would force him to darker memories. He found himself remembering the feel of the cold rain hitting him as he stood under a flimsy tent in the graveyard at Kardia Cathedral. The way his jaw ached from where he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound. Laxus stood quietly, back straight, his hands fisted at his side. He could feel his fingernails digging into his palms, he was sure if he opened his hands, he would see blood. However, he didn't make a sound, he certainly didn't move, and his face remained impassive. His father had reminded him too many times that boys do not cry. No matter how upset he was, he wasn't allowed to let the tears fall. Even though everything in him was screaming to let the pain out, calling out questions he'd never know the answers to, it all remained bottled inside.

He took a deep breath that swallowed down the sob threatening to rise in his chest. Boys don't cry, he reminded himself. That was a lesson he'd learned all too well over the years. It was a lesson his father instilled on him again and again. Despite the pain rising inside him, he fought to remain silent and still. He would not anger his father. He silently watched the wooden box that held his once beautiful mother further into the ground.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw things, because she deserved so much better than what she got. However, his father had warned him. He'd told him that if Laxus caused him any embarrassment he'd regret it when they got home. Laxus didn't question his father.

He jumped as he felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder, turning to see his grandfather standing behind him, watching him sadly. His cheeks were wet, streaked with tears he'd shed during the service and Laxus couldn't help but envy him his tears.

“Let's get out of here my boy,” he said softly. “Let's get back to the guild.”

Laxus turned to look at his father, who was watching the service quietly. His face was impassive, cold even, and Laxus fought a shiver that ran down his spine as he watched him.

“Okay grandfather,” he said softly.

Makarov turned, leading him through the people gathered in the graveyard. Laxus followed him silently, finally unclenching his fists, wiping the blood that pooled in his palms on plants as he walked past them. He felt a pressure ease from his chest as he left the crowd behind. They had all been saying the same things. They were sorry she'd passed, she was so young, they were there for him. He was tired of hearing it all. He just wanted to be left alone. He knew his grandfather understood, he always understood what Laxus needed.

* * *

 

Laxus avoided his father for days after the funeral. He knew leaving the funeral early with his grandfather had angered Ivan and did not want to face his father’s rage. He knew his father had viewed it as a slight on his grandfather’s behalf and it had caused a great deal of tension between the two of them. Their relationship had been strained for as long as Laxus could remember and he felt guilty about making things worse between them.

His father had even forbidden him from going to the guild after they returned home from the funeral and so Laxus found himself locked in his room hoping to escape his father’s wrath. He focused on building the small bits of lightning magic he’d begun to learn, hoping to impress his father with his progress. He hoped that if his father was impressed by his magic he’d forget why he was angry with him. His father had been trying to increase his strength for years, always unhappy with Laxus’ sick and weak body.

“You’re practicing, that’s good.”

Laxus turned quickly to face his father. He hadn’t even heard him opening the door. He swallowed dropping his hands to his sides.

“Hello father.”

“Pack your bag. We’re leaving town for a few days.”

“What? Where?”

“To see a friend of mine.”

“How long will we be gone for?”

Ivan looked at him quickly, his eyes narrowing and Laxus swallowed nervously.

“None of your business,” Ivan finally growled at him. “Now, pack, like I said.”

“Yes father.”

Ivan walked out the bedroom and Laxus released a breath slowly before turning to pack for the trip.

* * *

 

As it turned out, the friend Ivan wanted to go see lived in Closer, a short train ride from Magnolia. He never bothered telling Laxus why they were suddenly making the trip and Laxus assumed he had been called away on a job. It wasn’t unual for his father to accept jobs with his friends from other guilds, as he claimed he made more money that way. However, he’d never taken Laxus with him on a job before. Laxus wondered if he was trying to increase his magical power in more extreme ways since his mother was no longer there to argue.

“We’re here,” Ivan announced suddenly as he pulled up in front of a small cottage.

Laxus leaned forward looking out the window curiously. There were a couple lights on in the building, giving it a small homely feeling, but Laxus could still feel dread begin to watch over him.

“Laxus, come on,” Ivan growled impatiently.

Laxus swallowed before climbing out of the small SE car. He grabbed his bag out the backseat before trailing after Ivan as he walked up the path. He tried to ignore the nervousness he felt, knowing it would only anger his father. His grip tightened around the bags in his hands as his father knocked on the door.

After a few moments a man came to the door, light flooding the doorway around him. He had long blonde that he had tied back and looked to be the same age as Laxus’ father. He was wearing a white button down shirt and brown slacks. He gave Ivan a small smile, but his face broke into a wide grin as soon as he saw Laxus. Laxus stepped back nervously, wondering if the man were a bit mad.

“Ivan, come on in,” the man said quietly, pulling his gaze back from Laxus, his expression clouded with something Laxus couldn’t describe.

“Father?”

“Quit Laxus,” Ivan snapped, following the man into the house. “Milo here has kindly agreed to help us.”

Laxus swallowed down his fear, following his father into the house quietly. He could see Milo waiting for them by a door at the end of the short hallway.

“Help us with what exactly?”

Ivan turned to him quickly and Laxus fell silent, gaze dropping to the ground. He heard his father stride towards him and felt his fingers wrap around his arm tightly pulling him forward. 

“I said to be quiet, now come on, you’re being extremely rude.” Ivan growled, pushing him forward, towards the man watching them with narrowed eyes.

Milo cleared his throat, looking between the two of them.

“I suppose you don’t want to rest before we start Ivan?” he asked quietly.

“I want to start the procedure as soon as possible,” Ivan snapped. “You see what I have to work with.”

Laxus felt his body go cold at the word procedure. His father hadn’t said anything about a procedure before they left the house. The blonde eyed them before turning and unlocking the door behind him. The man didn’t seem happy about whatever procedure his father was talking about. He led them down a short stair case into what looked like a fully equipped medical facility. There was a hospital bed in the center of the room with two small tables on either side of it. The table on the right side of the bed was full of operating equipment Laxus didn’t know the name of while the table on the left side of the bed had a Lacrima sitting in the center of it that seemed to be full of lightning. A small rolling chair was placed on one side of the bed. Laxus wanted to turn and run from the room, but his father still had a tight grip on his arm.

“What’s all this for?” he asked as fear crept up his spine.

“Milo is going to perform a small procedure to increase your magical power,” Ivan said with a smirk, pushing Laxus forward, towards the hospital bed.

“But…my magical power is increasing on its own,” Laxus said desperately, trying to get away from the bed.

“Not quickly enough, why do you think you get sick so often,” Ivan growled, grabbing his arm again.

“I like my magic father! I don’t want it to change!”

“It won’t change your magic you fool!” Ivan growled, forcing Laxus’ shirt off his body before pushing him back towards the bed. “It’ll just make it more powerful. And it’ll go a lot easier if you stop struggling boy.”

“Father! Please stop!” Laxus cried, kicking his feet as his father forced him onto the hospital bed.

Laxus felt the sting a palm across his cheek before he even realized his father had raised his hand to strike him. He fell back onto the bed as his eyes filled with tears, looking up at his father silently.

“Stop that crying this instant,” Ivan growled as he began to strap his hands to the side of the hospital bed.

“The restraints really aren’t necessary with my magic,” Milo said quietly.

“It’ll teach him to sit still,” Ivan muttered as he moved to strap his ankles to the bed.

Laxus couldn’t fight down the whimper that rose to his throat as he felt his father restrain his ankles. He looked up at the tall blonde standing at his bedside now wearing a hospital gown over his clothes and gloves. Tears flooded his eyes once again at the sight of him turning for one of the utensils on the table.

“Relax child, this is for your own good,” he said softly. “I’m sure you don’t want to fight illness your whole life.”

Laxus swallowed, his throat too tight with fear to respond.

“Now, I would prefer to have you unconscious during the procedure, but your mind and magic need to be active in order for the Lacrima to fuse with your magic,” he said softly. “I will use my own magic to make your body immobile and you won’t be able to feel anything, okay? Nod so I know you understand me.”

Laxus nodded slowly.

“Good. You’ll still be able to speak. I can leave you with that much. I promise, this procedure won’t take long at all. It’s not as scary as it seems.”

Laxus blinked slowly, suddenly realizing the man was trying to reassure him without over stepping his bounds with Ivan. Laxus wondered if the blonde man was as scared of Ivan as some of the Fairy Tail members seemed to be. He blinked as Milo’s hand passed over his vision and suddenly a strange sensation, or lack of sensation washed over him.

He knew he was laying on the hospital bed still, but he could no longer feel it underneath his back. He couldn’t feel the cold of the room or the straps on the wrist. It was as if he were floating in mid-air. The fear in his chest increased ten-fold as the man’s words suddenly struck home. He was going to be awake when that blade cut into him and his father was allowing it to happen.

“F…Father!?”

“Stop your crying boy. This is for your own good.”

Laxus could see his vision begin to swim and he knew tears were beginning to fill his eyes, despite his inability to blink them away or feel them. His father was going to let a stranger cut into him without even telling him why.

The scent of blood began to mix with the anti-sceptic smell of the room and Laxus knew the blade had cut into his skin. His stomach began to churn uneasily and he wondered what the punishment would be if he threw up and ruined the procedure.

“It’s okay child,” Milo’s voice suddenly said softy. The man’s voice had taken on a much softer tone that he’d used at first. “This will go quickly. I only need to make a small incision so I put the dragon Lacrima under your skin, it will shrink and fuse with your natural magic. Your elemental magic will not change. After today, you’ll be a Lightning Dragon Slayer.”

Dragon Slayer, Laxus thought slowly. Do those even exist?

“There,” Milo said, with a small smile in his voice. “You’re almost done young one. I’m picking up the Lacrima now, as soon as it begins to fuse with your magic I’ll be able to close the incision.”

Laxus realized slowly what the man was trying to do for him. He was trying to calm Laxus down by letting him know what was going on step by step. He didn’t want Laxus scared of what he was doing.

“Stop babying him,” Ivan growled from the side of the bed.

“I’m just letting him know where we are in the procedure,” Milo snapped, and Laxus knew instantly the blond was as uncomfortable with the situation as he was.

“How long until we notice changes in his abilities?”

“Immediately actually,” Milo said, as Laxus hear the clang of metal on metal. The blond had put down the small blade he used to make the incision. “He’ll need to eat more often. He’ll be able to eat lightning and other forms of electricity to increase his power and his body will begin to bulk up.”

Milo’s voice sounded distracted, and Laxus suddenly saw his face within his field of vision.

“Relax child. It’s only a few more minutes.”

Laxus swallowed a bit, wishing he could do anything but stare at the ceiling. The light was beginning to hurt his eyes and oddly he wished Milo would keep speaking. The man’s explanations and voice had slightly dampened the fear Laxus had been feeling.

“D…Did you say I could eat electricity,” he asked suddenly, wondering why Milo had left him with the ability to talk. He wondered if the man would have stopped the procedure if Laxus had begged him to and Ivan wasn’t in the room.

“Interesting, isn’t it?” Milo asked with a small laugh. “All dragon slayers can eat whatever is related to their element. Fire, water, Ice, Iron, even lightning dragon slayers. It helps replenish their magic during a fight. However, they can’t eat what is made from their own body. So you cannot eat your own lightning. There you go, child. All stitched up. Let me clean you up then I’ll remove my enchantments.”

“Thank you,” Laxus said softly as he heard Milo’s chair roll across the room and back. He assumed he was getting a towel and water. “So this will keep me from getting sick.”

“That’s the idea. The stronger your magical core, the stronger your body can become.” Milo said, although the tone of his voice sounded doubtful to Laxus’ ears. He suddenly wondered how much of this was the healer’s idea and how much was his father’s. “Your father said you get sick quite often.”

“Mmhmm,” Laxus agreed, as a feeling of fatigue began to wash over him. “’m tired.”

“That would be an effect of the two forms of magic combining in your body,” Milo said with a laugh. “You’ll need to sleep it off.”

“You didn’t warn me about that,” Ivan growled.

“It’s common sense Ivan. His magic is going to be chaotic while it combines with the Lacrima,” Milo snapped, and his hand slowly passed over Laxus’ vision.

Feeling slowly began to return to Laxus’ hands and feet, spreading throughout his limbs. However, before he had a chance to adjust Milo had him unstrapped from the bed and pulled into a sitting position. There was a small syringe in his hand and Laxus eyed it wearily.

“This is to help you rest while your magic is settling,” Milo announced before pressing the needle into Laxus’ arm, leaning to whisper in his ear. “And for the pain.”

Laxus looked up at Milo slowly as his muddled brain finally caught up to what the blond had done. He’d given Laxus a pain killer without Ivan knowing because he knew Ivan would insist he didn’t need it.

“Thank you,” Laxus said softly as his eyes began to close.

“No problem, young one,” Milo said, standing back. “Sorry for the scare, but if I waited too long the magic from the Lacrima would have faded and dragon lacrimas are hard to find.”

Laxus nodded with a loud yawn and Milo laughed softly.

“Go on, your father can put you to bed. It’s the second door on the right Ivan,” Milo said standing up from his chair.

Ivan grunted, grabbing Laxus’ arm, leading him up the stairs. Laxus glanced back at Milo as they reached the door way. Milo was watching them with a frown Laxus was too tired to decipher. He stepped through the door, following his father to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 

By the time Laxus woke the next day, it well past noon. He dressed slowly, staring at the small set of stitches in his chest before he pulled his shirt over his head. It struck him suddenly that he still couldn’t feel pain from the incision Milo had made over his heart. The man had given him something to completely keep him from feeling pain. He ran his fingers over the stitches slowly before pulling his shirt into place and hurrying out the room.

He paused as he heard voices coming from the room down the hall, before slowly following them.

“…Not happy about it, but it’s done,” he heard Milo say in a tone completely different from any he had used the night before. “He’ll heal quickly, but you should let him rest Ivan. He’s a child.”

“He’s 11 years old. His mother babied him way too much. He’ll be fine.”

“And what happens when he snaps his stitches?” Milo countered. “Stay until they’re ready to come out at least.”

“If he opens his wound that’ll be his own fault. We have to get going.”

“Ivan…”

Laxus swallowed walking into the room quickly. If Milo kept arguing with his father he’d make him angry and Laxus didn’t want that to happen.

“Are we going back to the guild father?” Laxus asked quickly, cutting Milo off.

“Soon,” Ivan said looking up from the table he was sitting at.

They were in Milo’s kitchen. Milo was leaning against the counter in the same clothes he’d worn the night before and his hair had escaped the pony tail he’d been wearing. Laxus wondered if he’d slept since they’d arrive. Ivan on the other hand seemed completely rested, relaxing at the man’s table.

“First, I want us to get some training in to see how your magic is adapting,” Ivan said, standing up from the table.

“Of course father,” Laxus said before turning to Milo with a smile. “I’ll be very careful about my stitches sir.”

Laxus saw Milo swallowing slightly, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

“I’m sure you will child.” He finally said, stepping forward to ruffle Laxus’ hair gently. “Be good for your father.”

Laxus frowned, pulling away to fix his hair and Milo laughed softly.

“You remind me so much of your mother.”

“You knew my mother?”

Milo blinked before turning to Ivan quickly.

“You didn’t tell him?!”

“It wasn’t important,” Ivan said with a shrug.

Laxus looked between them as Milo pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before turning to Laxus.

“She was my sister,” he said quietly.

“Then…why haven’t I met you?” Laxus asked in confusion.

“You did. When you were still very small, but I’m a traveling healer and I spent many years in Alvarez,” Milo said with a sigh. “I came back when I heard she was sick, but I was too late.”

Laxus swallowed, his eyes beginning to feel with tears that he blinked back. That was why the man had looked at him so strangely when they’d arrived the night before.

“We don’t have time for this,” Ivan muttered. “We need to go. Laxus come on.”

“Aren’t you even going to let him eat?” Milo snapped, stepping back from Laxus.

“He should have gotten up sooner if he was hungry.”

“Ivan! Stop being unreasonable! He’s just a child!”

“Milo, stop telling me how to raise my son,” Ivan growled, spinning to face Milo quickly, raising his hand in the air.

Laxus cried out as Milo went flying across the room, into the counter. He turned to look at his father who strode to the door silently before turning back to Milo as he began to stand back up.

“I…” Laxus began, but the blond cut him off with a shake of his head.

“It’s not your fault Laxus,” he said softly, making his way to the small boy, kneeling in front of him. “I’m sorry I scared you so badly last night. Your father gave me no other choice. Are you okay? Did the medicine help?”

“Yes,” Laxus said, and couldn’t fight back the tears that came to his eyes this time. “Thank you.” 

Milo smiled at him sadly before pulling him in for a hug. Laxus hugged him tightly, burying his head in the man’s chest.

“I wish I could spend more time with you, but he is not going to allow it. Your father and I never could get along, and my magic is nothing compared to his,” Milo said. “You need to go. I don’t want him angry with you.”

“Will I see you again?” Laxus asked softly. “If you were mom’s brother, then I should get to see you.”

“I hope so child. I just joined a local guild,” he said softly. “Lamia Scale, you should write me there.”

Laxus nodded into his chest and Milo gave him another gentle squeeze before pulling back. Laxus wiped his tears before grabbing his bag and hurrying from the house. He climbed into his father’s SE Car and his father pulled away from the house without a word. Laxus turned, looking out the back window of the car, to see Milo watching from the doorway. Laxus waved to him slowly, before turning forward, placing his hands in his lap.

He could feel the magic buzzing underneath his skin. Magic that was not his own, and he did not like it at all. It felt foreign to him, and he wanted to beg his father to undo whatever he had Milo do to him, but he knew his father wouldn’t. His father wanted him stronger and he was willing to do anything to achieve that. He could remember the look on his face when his father had spoken to Milo about his magic and he knew there was no way his father was going to change what he had done.


End file.
